


【赞洛/双德】Rudy不快乐

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【赞洛/双德】Rudy不快乐

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard  
-一发完，单身狗基哥设定，一个非常有病的沙雕段子，没有剧情，请注意避雷

“如你所见，我们决定分手了。”  
Kyle Lowry说出这句话的时候，Rudy Gay正坐在他的对面，享用着因为生日免费得到的司康，一粒蓝莓干正巧卡在了嗓子眼，“咳咳咳，你说什么？”  
“没错，我们分手了。”DeMar DeRozan放下手里的冰美式，贴心地拍了拍Rudy的后背。  
“哈？是你们俩疯了还是我疯了？”比起语气平淡的两位当事人，Rudy反应明显要夸张多了，如果有人拍下此刻他的照片，保准会成为表情包界的新宠。  
“事情就是这样，我们，哦不是，我和DeMar觉得有必要知会你一声。那么我还有点事就先走了，别担心，你的Party我一定会准时到的。”没等Rudy回过神来，Kyle就起身离开了，还顺走了盘子里一块没有吃过的司康，“晚上见，Rudy。”  
“晚……晚上见。”满头问号的Rudy目送Kyle离开，准备扭头质问DeMar到底发生了什么，却发现DeMar正盯着Kyle刚刚喝完的那个空咖啡杯发呆，眉毛耷拉成了一个八字。  
完了完了，DeMar一副闷闷不乐的样子，Kyle又走得这么干脆，怕不是外头有人了吧。Rudy开始后悔，早知道要面对如此尴尬的场面，一个小时前他就不该答应赴这趟约，当时的他还天真地以为DeMar和Kyle在长年累月给他投喂狗粮之后终于良心发现，准备了什么惊喜。这下可好，惊喜没有，惊吓有的是。  
“呃，你和Kyle怎么了？”缓了缓神，Rudy开口问道。  
“我要去一趟商场，”答非所问的DeMar也起了身，“家里的肥皂用完了，Kyle喜欢那个味道。”  
“你们不是分手了吗？”  
“是啊，再见Rudy。”DeMar拍了拍Rudy的肩膀，又拿走了一块司康。  
“那还买什么Kyle喜欢的肥皂。”独自被抛下的Rudy小声念叨着，草草把唯一剩下的那块司康吃完，打算早些回家准备自己的生日Party。

硬被拽来帮忙的LaMarcus Aldridge身边少见的没有跟着Damian Lillard，可Rudy没有更多功夫去思考这其中的诡异之处，一边给气球打气一边絮絮叨叨地说着DeMar和Kyle分手了的消息，还把各种原因分析了个遍。他实在想不通，堪称模范情侣的二人到底哪里出了问题。  
“啊？你说什么？”LaMarcus的回答让Rudy伴随着气球炸裂的声音开始了一天内的第二次崩溃。  
“你得小心一点，再打爆气球就不够用了。我说，其实这没什么的，我和Dame也分手了。”给气球打上一个漂亮的结，LaMarcus的声音听起来就像在说天气不错一样平静。  
见鬼了，这都是什么事？Rudy开始慌了。  
诚然，Rudy曾经不止一次想过他们要是都分手就好了，比如在DeMar号称小羊排烤多了邀请Rudy去吃饭，然而只是在倾诉了一大通对Kyle的爱意之后让他帮忙想想恋爱纪念日该怎么过的时候；又比如在Damian气鼓鼓地敲开了Rudy家的大门，抱着他的糖果罐霸占他的沙发好几个小时，结果他还要被迫观看跟来的LaMarcus哄男友现场的时候。但在“愿望”突然成真的此刻，Rudy的心情却很复杂，总之，他并不开心。  
“先不说那俩了，你们又是怎么回事？”  
LaMarcus不置可否地耸了耸肩，瞄了一眼手表，“都这么晚了，剩下的准备工作应该也不多，不介意的话我现在得去接Dame，他的录音棚有点远。”  
“你们不是分手了吗？”愣在原地的Rudy快要怀疑这一切都是一场幻觉了。  
“嗯，我和Dame已经分手了，有什么问题吗。”  
“问题？你问我有什么问题？正常人分手之后可不会惦记着时间去接前男友！”  
“是这样啊，”LaMarcus挠了挠下巴，“可能还没习惯，我走了Rudy，去迟了Dame该不高兴了。”  
“走走走，赶快走。”

就连在Party现场，几乎所有人都能看出这两对情侣不对劲——准时到达的Kyle大咧咧地坐在沙发上，专注于眼前的一大桶爆米花，DeMar则远远站在墙角，捧着一杯香槟幽怨地看着Kyle的方向；姗姗来迟的Damian衬衫扣子扣错了一排，嘴唇也可疑的肿起了一些，LaMarcus掩人耳目似的隔了很久才进来，然而透过玻璃墙就能看见他站在门外整理领带的样子。  
Rudy满面愁容，不仅因为每个不敢直接问当事者发生了什么的人都来骚扰他，更因为他是真的担心，无论是一眼就能看出在冷战的DeMar和Kyle，还是看起来刚刚大吵过一架的LaMarcus和Damian。  
本该在尽情享受自己生日的Rudy恨不得再有三个分身，好盯着这四人的一举一动。好兄弟难当啊，事情总得解决吧，敢情这整天吃狗粮的是他Rudy Gay，充当丘比特小天使的还是他Rudy Gay，世界上就是有这么不公平的事，世界上就是有这么倒霉的人。  
所以在看见DeMar和Kyle先后出门往泳池的方向去的时候，Rudy犹豫了好一阵，还是决定跟着去了。

站在泳池对面的Rudy一边默念着准备了好久用来说服他们和好的台词，一边留意着二人的情况，想寻找个合适的时机介入对话。  
这不经意的一瞥让Rudy凝固了。借着路边几盏灯微弱的光，Rudy眼睁睁看着DeMar揉了揉Kyle的乱糟糟的头发，之后不知道说了些什么，二人一同笑了起来，DeMar低下头，Kyle搂住他的脖子给了他一个绵长的吻。  
“你们不是分手了吗？”控制不住自己的Rudy隔着泳池喊出了声，然后没等他们回答，转身，推门，将二人隔离在了屋外。  
当然，Rudy万万没有想到，进门之后的他又一次凝固了。在花花绿绿的disco ball反射的光线里，Rudy看见Damian正坐在LaMarcus大腿上，拽着他的领带跳着诡异的舞。  
“你们不是分手了吗？”嘶吼的声音甚至盖过了巨大的音乐声，Rudy累了，真的累了。  
跟着进来的DeMar拍了拍Rudy的肩膀，“这里太吵，出去说话。”  
Rudy迈着僵硬的步伐，跟着DeMar重新走到了屋外，指了指抱着胳膊站在一边的Kyle，发出复读机的声音，“你们……不是分手了吗？”  
“你说这个啊，这是Dame的主意。”  
“……什么？”  
“今天不是你的生日吗，你平时总抱怨我们不考虑你单身的感受，所以我们觉得分手一天，大家都恢复单身，你应该会比较开心吧，就当我们送给你的礼物了。”不知道为什么，Rudy突然觉得DeMar长得特别像一个沙袋，就是吊在健身房里他每天都打的那个。  
“就是这样，Dame说还能玩一玩复合，增加点情趣呢！你喜欢我们的礼物吗？”Kyle附和道。  
“呵呵，我好喜欢。”  
“你喜欢就好，他们好像一眼就看出来了，还笑我们演技差来着。”DeMar又往Rudy的心口插了一刀。  
“祝你生日快乐，Rudy！那我们差不多就先走啦，明天还要给Karter*过生日，记得来呀！”说完，Kyle挽上DeMar的胳膊，挥了挥手就一起离开了。  
回过头，Rudy还能看到依然坐在LaMarcus大腿上疯狂扭动的Damian。

去他的兄弟情，去他的爱情，Rudy不快乐，一点都不快乐。

*Karter是瘦的大儿子，生日在基哥后一天


End file.
